


Choices for life

by Rogercat



Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [21]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blacksmithing, Cross-Generational Friendship, Family Bonding, Gen, High School, Life Choices, early 2000s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Celebrimbor asks his great-grandfather for advice
Relationships: Celebrimbor & Mahtan, Mahtan Aulendur/Mahtan Aulendur's Wife
Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428016
Kudos: 7





	Choices for life

“Great-grandfather? Can you help me with something”

Celebrimbor knew that Mahtan would not be working in the forge nowadays due to his old age, so he simply found the former blacksmith in the garden outside the cottage owned by his great-grandparents.

“Yes, my lad.”

Since his great-grandson was only one year left in high school, Mahtan had a pretty good guess about what the teenager wanted to talk about.

  
  


With some glasses of apple juice between them on a small table, they could focus on what Celebrimbor wanted to talk.

“I lean very much towards educating myself in a traditional craft, just like yourself, my grandfather and dad. But at the same time, some of my classmates insist that college would result in getting better work opportunities once they are finished there…”

Oh, Mahtan knew what this was going to be about. He was happy to see that his grandsons had much better opportunities in their education and future jobs, but at the same time, there was no escape that studying at college cost money and time that could be spent working from young adulthood.

“Let me tell you this, then: The closest college is in Nargothrond, meaning that you will have to spend money to travel the train back and forth everyday unless you find an apartment for students, which is not guaranteed to be found before the school year starts. Perhaps you can rent a room at a family, but that would also cost money in rent. Also, choosing a trade means steady income, excellent job security, non-sedentary work, employment guarantee, no risk of trade jobs being outsourced.”

Celebrimbor nodded, he had actually made a list of the pros and cons of each choice, but he wanted to hear some words of wisdom from his family as well. Most of his uncles had a good education that they could use for a living here in Formenos, but it had cost the family to give Maedhros the chance to refine his writing skills to become a successful writer, Maglor's training as a music teacher in a college further south in Valinor had not been cheap either, Celegorm was a qualified hunter here in Himring National Park, Caranthir had learned the trade business here in Formenos from a local company, while Amrod and Amras were nature photographers with documentaries about animals and nature as their specialty.

“I want to become a blacksmith and keep that old tradition alive here in Formenous. It would be a shame to let old knowledge fall into oblivion and become lost for future generations because we live in the modern world.”

Mahtan patted his great-grandson on the shoulder. 

“A good choice. Then you only need to find a nice local girl and settle down with her to create a family when you both are ready for marriage and parenthood.” 

The 17-year-old blushed at that mention. He knew that both his father and grandfather had married when they were only a year older than he was now, and started family life around the age of 19 when their first child was born, even if Celebrimbor had remained an only child. On the other hand, marrying young and starting a family was nothing uncommon here in the north of Valinor. If a young couple was not burdened by student loans for college, had a monthly income in some form and a place to live in, then nothing stopped them from starting having children if they were ready for it. 

“I am not even seeing a girl yet, great-grandfather!” 

Well, that was half-true at least. He did like Narvi Asar, the same-aged daughter to an immigrant family from the East that had moved to Formenos nearly 30 years ago due to social unrest in their homeland. Personally, Celebrimbor had no problems with her being a follower of the faith of Mahal, and just yesterday he happened to overhear her talking with her middle-schooled sister about that she intended to become an apprentice to his grandmother Nerdanel and learn the trade of a stone sculptor. 

“If you are still unsure, Celebrimbor, just come to me for more talking.”

He promised that, and greeted the older couple goodbye when his great-grandmother came out to tell him that his mother had just called their telephone to let her son know that dinner was soon ready and his own cell phone was currently being repaired in the telephone store. 


End file.
